Let's Play Match Maker
by TorchwoodGleek
Summary: And maybe play match maker..." "Huh?" Willow just grinned at her "You will find out soon enough also stop making goggle eyes at Hudson I have someone perfect for him." Kinn slash very soon :3
1. Stop your goggle eyes

So this idea has been floting around my head for a while now dont worry Willow's not going to be a major character she just going to be there to push Kurt and Finn together she's like a mini cupid. I dont own Glee sadly.

* * *

**Lets play match maker.**

**Chapter 1: Stop your goggle eyes.**

_Shit shit shit shit shit! Just keep running and pray they dont catch up._ the red head thought to herself as she ran down the quiet halls of Mckinley _Shiiitt!_ the red head bit her lip as she came to a dead end "Oh fuck." she muttered to herself she started to play with the hem of her short baby blue dress, the only way she could get out if she hide in one of the rooms deciding what room to pick was cut short when she herd heavy footsteps. Throwing open the door to her right and slammed the door shut. "Thank fuck." she said to herself a small smile coming on her face, hearing a cough the girl stiffened she turned around slowly to see a room full of people. The girls grey eyes went wide "Hello Willow what can we do for you?" Will Schuester smiled to the red headed girl "I was just er..." as Willow thought up an excuse she heard her surname being screamed by a very angry jock "BECKETT!" the entire glee club raised an eyebrow to the red head. Will just shook his head "Willow I thought you were already on a second warning with Principal Figgins?" she nodded a small smile working on her face "That's nothing to smile about Willow." "Sorry Mr Schuester." he nodded "And you know what will happen now dont you?" she let out a sigh "Yes...I'll get kicked out of school." "Guys can yous take five just now." the all nodded and started talking to each other.

Will pulled the girl aside so they were out of ear shout "Look Willow your a good kid and I would hate to see you get kicked out of school." the girl tried not to roll her eyes "Your already on your second warning...maybe if you get more involved with school clubs...maybe glee?" the girl raised an eyebrow and smirked "Are you sure it will keep me out of trouble?" Will nodded "Yes am sure of it why dont you audition for us?" Willow started to laugh "Am sorry but I dont think am that good to be in a show choir." Will raised an eyebrow "You can always try." Willow let out a sigh "Fine." Will smiled "Right guys! Willow is going to audition for us you all ready." everyone smiled and nodded _I should have hid in the other room._ she thought to herself "The floors yours Miss Beckett." the red head threw a dirty look at the teacher. Joining glee was the last thing on her mind. "The Girl in 14G in F major." she smiled to the man at the blonde haired man at the piano he smiled back and started to play the intro.

_"Just moved in to 14G  
So cozy, calm, and peaceful  
Heaven for a mouse like me  
With quiet by the lease-full  
Pets are banned parties too  
And no solicitations  
Window seat with garden view  
A perfect nook to read a book  
I'm lost in my Jane Austin when I hear_

Willow breaks out into dramatic opera singing a most of the gleeks mouth drop open.

_Say it isn't so  
Not the flat below_

She looks to the floor below her a look of shock on her face this cause the gleeks start laughing.

_From an opera wanna be  
In 13G  
A matinee of Socantota  
Wagner's Ring  
And Traviata_

She goes back to singing the dramatic opera.

_My first night in 14G  
I'll put up with Pouccini  
Brew myself a cup of tea  
Crochet until she's fini  
Half past eight  
Not a peep  
Except the clock tick-tockin  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
A comfy bed to rest my head  
A stretch, a yawn, I'm almost gone when_

After pretending to give a yawn she starts scatting.

_Now the girl upstairs  
Wakes me unawares  
Blowing down from 15 G  
Her revelly  
She's scattin like her name is Ella  
Guess who answers a cappella_

She changes back between scatting and opera.

_I'm not one to  
Raise my voice  
Make a fuss  
Or speak my mind  
But might I query  
Would you mind if  
Could you kindly_

_STOP!  
That felt good  
STOP!_

_13, 15, 14G  
Yur most unlikely trio  
No quite three part harmony_

_All day and night we're singing_

She starts to sing in the three different styles.

_I've had my fill of peace and quiet  
Shout out loud I've changed my diet  
All because of  
14 G!_

"And you said you didn't think you were good." Willow shrugs "I was being modest." Rachel stood up "Well I would like be the first to say welcome to New Directions."Willow looked the girl up and down "Your family let you out like that?" there was a few giggles coming behind Rachel. "Willow..." the red head looked over to Mr Schue "Sorry." Will just rolled his eyes "Okay lets introduce ourself Puck?" "Noah Puck Puckermen." Willow held back a laugh and just nodded "Mike." "Matt." "Santana." "Hi! Am Brittany." Willow smiled at her she seemed a bit on the slow side "Quinn." "Tina." "Artie." "Mercedes." "Finn." "Kurt." Willow smiled at Kurt "I love your jeans were did you get them?" Kurt smiled at her "Dolce & Gabbana." "Sweet and you must be Barbra Streisand." she said to Rachel who just looked at her "Rachel Berry." she sneered Willow smiled at her "Shall we start then?" Will nodded "Right guys lets go from were we left off."

Glee was over everyone was leaving the room Willow was about to join them when she heard her name "Willow?" the red head turned to see Rachel standing over her arms folded over her chest "Yes Berry?" "I just thought I would let you know am the star of glee." Willow rolled her eyes "Whatever Berry am only doing it to keep me from getting kicked out of school." she got closer to Rachel so she could whisper in her ear "And maybe play match maker..." "Huh?" Willow just grinned at her "You will find out soon enough also stop making goggle eyes at Hudson I have someone perfect for him." with that said Willow left a very confused Rachel behind.

"Hey! Finn wait up!" Finn turned round to smile at Willow "Oh hey Willow you were awesome in there." the girl smiled "Thanks Finn your pretty good yourself." he smiled a thanks "So Finn got your eye on anyone?" Finn raised an eyebrow "What?" "Have you got a thing for anyone?" Finn looked at Willow a look of confusion "Uh Willow are you trying to tell me something?" the red head burst out into laughter this made Finn more confused "Oh am sorry Finn I never meant to give you that impression plus your just a bit too male for my liking." "Huh?" Willow rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Am gay Finn so you dont have to worry about me crushing on you." Finn smiled to her "Aw cool." "So do you have your eye on anyone then?" Finn just shrugged "Not really." Willow smiled a sweet smile at Finn "Oh cool well I better go Finn see you tomorrow." the red head walked off to her car her brain working over time working out a plan.


	2. Phase 1 Complete

****

Little hint there ;D sorry I've not updated in ages also What Is This Feeling? going to be updated tomorrow night so dont worry I hope you like this bit took me ages to think of how to end it without them making out.....what? my mind is made up of gay porn I cant help that (one of the versions end up with full blowen smut I had to delete it or my dad would look at his laptop and think WTF o.o my daughter a prev) so I hope you like it :3 x

* * *

**Chapter 2: Phase 1 Complete.**

She'd only been in New Directions for two weeks yet she felt like throwing herself off the highest bridge in Ohio. Rachel was ranting and raving about not getting a solo and frankly Willow was getting sick of it "Oh for god sake Berry!" the entire glee kids turned to stare at the red head "Why are you getting so pissed about not getting a solo? You have leads in nearly wait scratch that....every song!" the room had gone deathly quiet "Isn't glee about giving everyone a chance to shine Mr Schue?" the man bit his lip and nodded to Willow's question "There you go Berry let other people have a chance to shine." Willow huffed and put her earphones in not wanting to hear the rant Rachel was about to go on. But instead she stormed out of the choir room Willow just rolled her eyes. "Um...okay guys lets take it from Tina's solo."

"Hey Hudson!" Finn shut his locker door over to see Willow smiling up at him, he smiled back to her "Hey Willow, you do know you can call me Finn" the girl just rolled her eyes and nodded "I know Frankenteen, now come with me." Willow grabbed his hand and started dragging the jock towards the auditorium. "Oh fudge I left my sheet music in my locker I'll be right back." Finn smiled at her and nodded. It took Willow less than two minutes to find Kurt standing at his locker pulling out books he need for first lesson, the girl smoothed down her vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt before tapping Kurt on the shoulder. "Hello Willow." the boy smiled at her and did a once over "I must say you look very nice today." Willow smiled "Thanks Kurt...want to come and practice with me in the auditorium?" he nodded and shut his locker door over "I cant believe you stood up to Rachel yesterday." Kurt said as the started making their way to the auditorium, Willow shrugged "She was doing my tits in. Plus she always gets a solo other people need a chance to shine." Kurt nodded in agreement. When the reached the auditorium the girl made a big scene of forgetting something "Oh shit I forgot something in my locker can you go in and wait for me? Here's the sheet music." Kurt nodded taking the sheets Willow had pulled from her bag and head inside. Willow smiled and mentally checked off phase one of her plan.

"Willow?" Finn shouted when he heard the door shut over he turned round to see Kurt who seemed to be blushing a bright red "Oh hey Kurt." the jock smiled to the counter-tenor who went even redder but managed to stutter a hello to his love. "What you got there?" Finn pointed to the sheet Kurt was holding onto for dear life "Urm...its "Last Night Of The World" Willow gave them to me, she's going be back here soon she just forgot something." Finn just nodded and made his way to the stage, Kurt followed. "She said she forgot her sheet music, I was waiting for her here." Finn said sitting down at the piano playing a few note "Oh cool." the jock smiled to Kurt and patted the bench he was sitting on, the smaller teen sat down angling his body away from Finn a small blush on his face. "Do you want to sing it?" Kurt turned to look a Finn his eyebrow raised "The last night of the world?" "Are sure you can sing this with another "dude"?" Finn nodded "I dont see the harm in it." Finn smiled at him and took one of the stapled papers "Can I be the dude?" Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled and nodded "Yeah sure Finn." Kurt scanned the music and played the intro to the song. Finn started off quiet

_"In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real  
I have found you  
I have found you."_

Kurt started more sure of himself than Finn.

_"In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last  
I will hold you  
I will hold you "_

Their voices were blending together perfectly.

_"Our lives will change when tomorrow comes  
Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums  
and we have music all right  
tearing the night_

A song  
played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound, a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
to hold you tight  
and dance like it's the last night of the world

On the other side of the earth  
There's a place where life still has worth  
I will take you  
I'll go with you  
You won't believe all the things you'll see  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me

If we're together that's when  
we'll hear it again

A song  
played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound, a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
to hold you tight  
and dance like it's the last night of the world

Dreams  
they were all I ever knew  
Dreams  
you won't need when I'm through  
Anywhere  
we may be  
I will sing with you  
a song..."

Finn's and Kurt's eyes both met. A blush creping up on both their face. Finn eyes went to Kurt's soft looking lips  
**"I wonder what they would feel ageist mine."**

_"A song played on a solo saxophone  
So stay with me  
and hold me tight  
and dance  
like it's the last night of the world "  
_

Both the boys chest were raising and falling quickly as the song ended. Finn looked to Kurt who was blushing yet again **"I never noticed he looks really cute when he blushes."** Finn's brown eyes widened at that thought and shook his head "I urm...I...better get to class." Kurt mumbled grabbing his bag and running from the stage leaving a freaked out Finn behind.


End file.
